A fuel assembly according to the invention is intended to be able to replace known fuel assemblies having approximately the same external cross-sectional dimensions and having sixty-four fuel rods arranged in a square lattice, the fuel rods having the same diameter as, or somewhat smaller diameter than, said known fuel assemblies.